Dancing in my underwear
by MissyEvil
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr user latrutsche: Emma is working late and it's quiet in big ol' Storybrook, she starts to hilariously dance to 90s/2000s trash music. Regina has to speak to Emma about work or something and drives to the station. She runs into Emma dancing wildly and singing loudly.


**Hey guys, this was a prompt from Tumblr user latrutsche (for being my 1600th follower). I know it's a bit short but I still hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont' own once upon a time.**

* * *

Regina sighs deeply, her free hand coming up to rub soothing circles over her temples. She has a headache and she curses herself for forgetting to bring some pain killers when she left this morning. She pushes the papers away from her for now. She can't focus anyway. Instead of the stupid arrangements documents on the new shop of Mr. Smith she picks up another bundle of papers lying on top of her –much too crowded – desk. By the wrinkles and coffee stains on the papers she can tell exactly who they're from. Ms. Swan. The stubborn sheriff had handed them in late once again, which means that she probably did them in a hurry and Regina would have lots of work correcting them for the blonde. Just great. Turns out she was right. Not only had the papers been badly handled, they also had some things missing. Standard requirements weren't reached (such as the name of the sheriff handling the case). Regina rolls her eyes, no matter how many times she would tell Ms. Swan, she just wouldn't listen to her. Her eyes move to her watch, checking the time. 9:30 pm. Emma probably already went home hours ago – she never stays a minute longer than she's required to – which means she'll have to call Snow fucking White's place. As if this they could have gotten any worse. She picks up the phone anyways, completely pretending that she doesn't know her enemy's number by heart. The phone rings five times before someone finally picks up.

"Mary Margaret speaking."

Wonderful.

"It's the Mayor."

"Oh hello Regina! Henry is fine, if you wanted to know. He went to bed two hours ago."

Regina almost can't handle listening to that annoying voice. How she survived two weeks on an island with Snow without them actually killing each other still surprises her. Even more annoying is the fact that the other brunette seems to think that it created some kind of bond between them, and they're supposed to be sort of friends now.

The idea is enough to make her vomit.

"Good. But I actually needed to talk to Ms. Swan about something."

On the other side of town, Mary Margaret grins knowingly.

"Emma? Oh she's still at work?"

Regina is caught off guard for a moment. If there had been a disturbance she would have known about it which means that Emma has willingly stayed at work.

"Well I'll just call the station then."

"Don't bother, she's not answering."

Okay, that is not Snow white's voice. That is Charming. Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Am I on speaker?"

"Yes, sorry about that. Emma turned that on earlier and we don't know how to turn it off. Not that we really care, we have nothing to hide for each other."

Regina rolls her eyes. Her headache is getting only worse talking to these idiots.

"Well if she's not answering I'll just have to step by the station. Good night."

She doesn't even let them answer anymore.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Regina arrives at the station. It looks pretty closed. Has something happened to the blonde? Is that why she isn't answering her phone? She feels her stomach turn at the idea of it, which she quickly forces away. She can't be worrying about Emma. She's supposed to hate her, even though they have become somewhat closer after the whole Neverland thing.

When Regina tries the door, she's surprised to find that it's unlocked. It only makes her worry even more because even Emma isn't stupid enough to leave the door unlocked.

Tentatively the brunette pushes the door open. "Ms. Swan?" She yells, trying to sound angry but failing miserably. There's no response.

She walks a little closer to the main room, not wanting to admit that she's a bit scared. She shouldn't be, after all that she's been through but she still fears the dark a little and it's awfully dark right here in the station. Also, why isn't Emma responding.

"Ms. Swan!" She tries again, this time even louder.

There's still no response.

Her worry only grows when she reaches the main room. One part of her hopes to find Emma here, because at least she'd know where she is, but the other side of her doesn't because if Emma is here and she's not answering her than something must have happened to her.

She forces herself to open the door in front of her and oh boy, that was not something she was expecting to see.

Of all the things that had gone through her mind in the last fifteen minutes, she had never expected to see… well this.

Emma was standing in the middle of the room, dressed in only her tank top and her underwear, dancing and singing to some song Regina can't hear, her eyes closed shut.

She wants to laugh and she's not sure if it's because of the relieve that she's fine or because of the sight in front of her eyes. Whatever it is, she stops herself because suddenly the blonde starts to sing louder and dance more energetic. A new song must have started playing.

"If you're alone and you need a friend someone to make you forget your problems. Just come along baby. Take my hand. I'll be your lover tonight."

Regina watches the carefree dancing of Emma and she feels almost a little jealous. She has never done something like that, and she wonders what it's like. To just completely let go for a little while and sing along to silly songs and dance around in your underwear. Okay, maybe not the underwear part, though she can't help but stare at Emma's beautiful long legs.

Right when she wants to walk up to the blonde - because yes she can't wait to see the embarrassment on the blonde's face when she realizes Regina was here – the sheriff starts to sing again.

" Boom boom boom boom. I want you in my room. Let's spend the night together, from now on till forever. Boom boom boom boom I wanna double room. Let's spend the night together, together in my room."

Right when Emma says the last few words, she opens her eyes and looks up, right at Regina. For a second the blonde completely freezes on her spot, taking in Regina. Only then does she seem to realize that she's standing half naked in the middle of the station, dancing and singing while the brunette had been watching. She quickly shuts of her music, struggling with her earphones and looking around for – what Regina assumes – her pants.

"Shit."

"Language."

"How long have you been standing there."

"Long enough.

Emma's cheeks turn a little pink and for the first time, Regina feels a bit guilty. This was a private moment for Emma.

"I'm sorry." She adds and she even surprises herself with the words.

Emma looks up, her green eyes connecting with Regina's own dark ones. "It's fine, I guess. It's just something I do. Whenever I feel like shit I .. I dance in my underwear to really crappy 90's music." Emma laughs.

The brunette frowns and walks closer to the blonde, who doesn't seem very comfortable with the fact that she still hasn't found her pants.

"Why do you feel.. as you say it.. like shit?"

Emma laughs then, because it's weird to hear the brunette woman curse. And also, everything about this situation is so weird that she feels like the only thing she can do is laugh about it. Regina remains serious though so she sits down in her chair and sighs deeply.

"I just feel like everybody is trying to either push or pull me in some kind of direction and I have no say in where I'm going."

Regina frowns.

"Care to explain?"

She really doesn't, but it's Regina and she's going to take every opportunity to talk to the brunette, even this one.

"Well think about Hook and Neal for one. Hook is trying to convince me to be with him. Constantly. Snow and David are trying to push me towards Neal because he's supposed to be… I don't know.. 'my true love' or something. I don't even get to decide for myself."

Regina is surprised. She thought that Emma was happy with the attention she is getting from both guys. Seems like she had been wrong.

"Well then what do you want dear?"

Emma smiles and looks up at Regina. "I want to dance in my underwear and I want you to join me."

Regina chuckles. Sometimes Henry and Emma are so much alike. She sees it now, that spark in Emma's eyes. She wonders if Henry will outgrow it too or if Emma's died somewhere in her harsh youth.

"I'm not dancing in my underwear."

"You don't have to, you can dance with your underwear on."

Emma smiles sheepishly and Regina finds herself agreeing.

"Fine then. I will dance with you."

The sheriff's eyes widen. " Are you fucking serious?"

"Language. And this will be a one-time thing, Ms. Swan, just so you know."

Emma just nods and quickly pulls the earplugs from her phone and presses play. Loud sound fills the room and within the first few seconds Regina finds herself smiling. That smile only widens when Emma starts singing the words.

"I thought love was only true in fairytales. Meant for someone else but not for me. Love was out to get me, that's the way it seems. Disappointment haunted all my dreams!"

Regina laughs at the dramatic face Emma pulls.

"Come on Regina! Sing along! Let loose for once!"

Any other day Regina would have been pissed for sure. However, it feels like she's some kind of drunk, but in the best of ways. She steps a bit closer to Emma, one hand finding its way around the blonde's body and landing on her lower back.

" And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. I'm in love. I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried."

By the end of the night, Regina and Emma are both smiling broad smiles and when they lean in closer to bring their lips together, Regina realizes she has never felt this light in her entire life. It's like all her worries seem to just… disappear. She wonders if being with Emma will forever feel like this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review hahah**


End file.
